fourworldseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pegasus Kouga
Pegasus Kouga is the Bronze Saint of the Pegasus constellation and the main protagonist of the Saint Seiya Omega series. He was known as the "God Slayer" in his lifetime, for defeating gods like Abzu, Saturn, a male version of Venus, Ares, and Nightmare. He is also the fraternal twin brother of Aria, foster son of Kido Saori and boyfriend of Aquila Yuna. Kouga can use the element of Light, but his real Cosmo element is Darkness before his true Cosmo element is light again following Abzu's defeat. Statistics *'Name': Pegasus Kouga *'Origin': Saint Seiya Omega *'Gender': Male *'Age': 14 *'Birthday': October 12 *'Classification': Demigod, Bronze Saint, Athena's Saint, God Slayer, Temporary Wielder of Soul Calibur *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 160 cm (5'3") *'Weight': 50.9 kg (112 lbs.) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Light Brown *'Hair Color': Dark Red *'Main Attire': White long-sleeved shirt with red sleeves, blue jeans, red and white sneakers, white bandages, and string necklace with a blue diamond; red sleeveless outfit, white upper chest, forearm and low-thigh armored platting with red and yellow accents and several blue diamonds, a diamond at the top of a Pegasus-like head in the center of the chest plate, small, light-golden metal wings at the opposing outer ankles, silver tiara with Pegasus-like wings on the sides and the Pegasus head in the center, low-end shoulder plates with a shirt-like collar and metallic belt *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class. Master level with Ryusei. Transcendent with Darkness Cosmo. Apex with Gaia. Demigod level with Soul Calibur. *'Main Skills': Light Manipulation, Limited Darkness Manipulation, Master Melee Combatant, Strong Willpower, Immense Cosmo Power (Intuition, Miraculosity, Ryusei and Gaia) *'Standard Equipment': Pegasus Superior Clothstone, Soul Calibur (temporarily) *'Weaknesses': Darkness Cosmo. Very sentimental and hates to lose (Eventually overcomes this weakness overtime). *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Pegasus Ryusei Ken, Pegasus Senkou Ken, Pegasus Sui Sei Ken, Pegasus Rolling Crash, Pegasus Big Bang, Pegasus Sui Sei Ken: Big Bang, Pegasus Soul Caliber *'Voice Actor': Kyle McCarley; Stephanie Sheh (young) Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Small Town level, Town level with Pegasus Sui Sei Ken | Mountain level, likely Small Island level. Island level with Pegasus Sui Sei Ken: Big Bang | At least Small Island level, possibly higher | Likely Large Island level+ | Small Planet level, possibly Planet level *'Speed': At least Supersonic with Hypersonic+ reaction speed | Massively Hypersonic, FTL through Miracles | At least Massively Hypersonic, possibly Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic with Sub-Relativistic reaction speed, FTL through Miracles | FTL+ *'Lifting Strength': At least Class 100 | Class G | Class G+ | At least Class G+ | Class E *'Striking Strength': Class TJ | Class PJ+, likely Class EJ | At least Class EJ | Likely Class EJ+ | Class NJ+, possibly Class XJ *'Durability': Wall level without Cloth. Small Town level to Town level with Pegasus Superior Clothstone | Mountain level | At least Small Island level | Likely Large Island level+ | Small Planet level+ *'Stamina': At least Superhuman | Supernatural with Ryusei or Darkness Cosmo | At least Supernatural with Gaia | Demigod-like with Soul Calibur *'Range': Several Tens of Meters with Light Attacks | Kilometers with Ryusei or Darkness Cosmo | At least Kilometers with Gaia | Planetary *'Intelligence': Average *'Fighting Ability': Master *'Key': Pegasus Superior Clothstone | Ryusei | Dark Kouga | Gaia | With Soul Calibur Appearance Kouga is a lean, muscular young man of average height, with fair skin, dark red spiky hair with a few long strands in the back right down to his neck, and light brown eyes. Whenever he doesn't wear his Cloth, he wears a white long-sleeved shirt with red sleeves, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers, along with white bandages around his forearms and wrists. Around his neck is a simple string necklace, which holds a blue diamond containing the Pegasus Superior Cloth. Whenever he wears his Cloth, he replaces his casual outfit with a red sleeveless outfit. Personality Kouga is headstrong, stubborn, strong-willed and reckless in nature, along with a quick temper (when provoked to a fight) and a rebellious spirit. He is sometimes immature and sassy, as to making jokes about certain situations. During battle, Kouga is very serious and always gets back up if he's beaten down by his enemy. He is quick to charge at his opponents without thinking over the situation, and often acts on impulse. However, he is brave, kind-hearted and selfless, always willing to sacrifice himself for justice, his friends, humanity and Athena. In spite of his naturally fiery spirit, Kouga is quite perceptive and understanding of his friend's feelings, and shows a more compassionate, caring, and empathetic side. After seeing the loss of those close to him (like Subaru), Kouga came to understand and accept the meaning of fear, despair and loss more than anyone, which helps him grow as time passes. Ultimately, his most notable characteristic is his absolute determination and refusal to ever give up, even when faced with impossible odds; a trait he inherited from his predecessor, Seiya. History Powers and Abilities Main Powers and Weapons Pegasus Superior Clothstone: One of the 48 Clothstones worn by Athena's Bronze Saints, which is empowered the energies of the Ryusei Cosmo; it is a combination of Kouga's Kyū, Shin, New and Omega Cloths. The Cloth consists of white armored platting with red and yellow accents, that covers his upper chest with a diamond at the top of a Pegasus-like head in the center, most of his legs (up to his lower thighs), with small, light-golden metal wings at the legs' opposing outer ankles, as well as most of his lower arms, and a silver tiara on his forehead with Pegasus-like wings on the sides and the Pegasus head in the center. The shoulder plates go down at the end instead of straightening out, along with a shirt-like collar that protects his neck, and a metallic belt worn around the waist. Lastly, several blue diamonds are on different parts of the Cloth. : Whenever he taps into Ryusei, he sprouts from the Cloth's back, a pair of extendable, light-blue, crystal-like wings that grants him total flight and aerial maneuverability. Also, the blue diamonds on the Cloth become more brighter in color. *'Pegasus Ryusei Ken' (Pegasus Meteor Fist): The signature technique of the Pegasus Saint. After concentrating his Cosmo and weaving the stars of the Pegasus constellation through a stance, Kouga launches a great number of blue meteor-like punches from his fist which emerge at a great speed. However, when his Cosmo increases, so does the amount of punches, power, and speed. **As Seiya's signature technique, Kouga first witnessed Seiya using it as a baby, and would learn this technique the first time he donned the Pegasus Cloth, instinctively performing it after seeing a vision of Seiya telling him to burn his Cosmo. Kouga has problems using this technique until Geki's words about how Seiya never giving up helped him to stand back up. *'Pegasus Senkou Ken' (Pegasus Flash Fist): Kouga burns his Cosmo and raises his right arm, gathering a huge ball of light which he attacks his enemy with, blinding them and taking them with surprise. *'Pegasus Sui Sei Ken' (Pegasus Comet Fist): Kouga's strongest technique, as well as another one of Seiya's legendary techniques. Kouga charges up Light Cosmo in his right hand, and launches a powerful homing ray of pure light at the target. **'Pegasus Sui Sei Ken: Big Bang' (Pegasus Comet Fist: Big Bang): A more powerful version of the original Sui Sei Ken. *'Pegasus Rolling Crash': A new technique learned by Kouga. He first immobilize his target physically, then form a hurricane of light while rising through the air and then dropping his target on the head, dealing massive damage when they both hit the ground headfirst. Due to the impact, Kouga is likely to risk damage to himself as well. *'Pegasus Big Bang': Kouga fires a beacon of pure light in the air. It can also be used as a combination attack with Eden's Senko Cross. *'Pegasus Soul Caliber': By synchronizing his Cosmo with Soul Calibur, Kouga delivers a powerful arc slash that can destroy Elder Gods like Nightmare, as well as have the power to destroy large planets the size of Jupiter. Light Manipulation: As a Saint of Light, Kouga is able to create, shape and manipulate the element of light, enabling him to utilize this element in various ways: Kouga can release/use light energy to shoot beams of light from his hands, generate a flash of light that blinds his opponents, create holographic projections for diversionary tactics, or move at the speed of light within minutes. Mainly, he uses this element on any part of his body to boost his melee performance, empowering his physical attacks to deal more destructive damage to his opponents. Immense Cosmo Power: While only a Bronze Saint, Kouga has been noted to have vastly immense levels of Cosmo, well beyond average Bronze and Silver Saints; even by Gold Saint standards, his power is enough to rival even the strongest Gold Saints in the 21st Century. His Cosmo is pure and bright, almost like a shining star in the cosmos. His unique level of Cosmo reserves is so vast he could raise his own to it's maximum peak, increasing all of his fighting capabilities even further. His Cosmo is blue in color. *'Intuition': As with many of Athena's Saints, Kouga has the Sixth Sense known as Intuition, meaning that he can feel and use Cosmoenergy over large distances, predict movements without the use of his other five senses, as well as using supplementary abilities like telepathy, atomic manipulation and destruction, and/or projecting energy blasts. *'Miraculosity': The Seventh Sense that allows one to draw out the true potential of their Cosmo and achieve exceptionally powerful feats far beyond those of even an average Saint, such as moving one's body at the speed of light, wield enough power to pulverize a star, or being able to punch a billion times per second. This is basically a Gold Saint ability, one that makes them the main strength of Athena's army. Kouga unlocked his Seventh Sense for the first time during his rematch against Capricorn Ionia. *'Ryusei': The ultimate form of Cosmo, said to majestly burn like a shining meteor. Once activated, it allows the user to become a beacon of pure energy once consumed by it (depending on the user's Cosmo color). This power gives the user immeasurable power, enough to fight on par with, and defeat even demigod-level beings. Kouga awakened this ability during the battle against Saberio, which also gave birth to his Pegasus Superior Clothstone. *'Gaia': A legendary power that only one person can acquire every one millennium. The other requirement is that person who had experiences and growth the most, regardless of race, age, gender and history. An enchantment of Ryusei, Gaia grants the user immeasurable power to battle god-level beings of mythology. It also increases their physical strength, speed, reflexes, senses, and even their Cosmo to the highest point possible. Another trait that when in contact with a god, the user can gain a portion of that god's energy and transfer it to their own, allowing him to create an energy clone with that god's power. During the battle against Ares, Kouga gained this power after he found his resolve to fight. Combat Prowess Physical Abilities Intelligence Other Skills Relationships *Kido Saori/Athena *Ophiuchus Shaina *Sagittarius Seiya *Tokumaru Tatsumi *Lionet Souma *Aquila Yuna *Dragon Ryuho *Wolf Haruto *Orion Eden *Apus Sachi *Vulpecula Emma *Aria *Geki *Virgo Shun *Miho *Equuleus Celeris *Kouki *Equuleus Subaru/Saturn *Mars *Abzu *Saberio *Sauk and Tetra *Ventra/Venus *Monkey D. Luffy *Velvet Crowe *Monkey D. Aika *Sam Spartan *Ares *Gorilla Gorr *Elysium *Nightmare Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demigod Category:Saint Category:Bronze Saint Category:God Slayer Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Protagonists